In the coffeeshop
by VicPin
Summary: :Starbucks AU: ConnorxHickey: Dedicated to maliks-butt: Connor has a lot of suitors from the coffeeshop, but... There were two ones whose just extremed this kind of flirt. This summary sucks, please, just... Give it a chance of...


_**Hello, people!**_

_**How are you? I hope you'll be fine... Well, I'm bringing you a new fanfic for AC's fandom, where I introduce a rare crack pairing formed by our dear bastard Thomas Hickey and Connor (yep, I know, is very freak and all...). I dedicate this fanfic to maliks-butt, who's AU inspired me to write this story. This fanfic is inspired on a pic that I saw on maliks-butt's tumblr and gave me this crazy idea of HickeyXConner, so... Excuse my poor English and enjoy this kind of AU fanfic.**_

_**Hugs!**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**In the coffeeshop.**

Connor "Ratonhnhaké:ton" Kenway, 22 years old and the "Starbucks" coffee shop employee, gave the change to a bald man dressed in leather jacket, red shirt and dark jeans. The jacket guy, winking his eye, did a call sign while he murmured:

- Call me, baby. I'll be waiting for your call.

Connor flushed while the customer left with a smile and a cup of coffee in hand. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Aveline Grandpré, Ezio Auditore, Altaïr Ibn La'Ahad, Shao Jun, Desmond Miles and Sofía Sartor watched with curiosity the scenes developed between Connor and several costumers, men and women.

Everybody with no exception were flirting brazenly with Connor, from giving their phone number, unzipping a bit their blouses to show their attributes or saying "you're sweet", "how cute you are, baby!", "for you I am Mrs. Connor" among other compliments...

And the guy didn't mind it.

- That bastard has 90% of the clients at his feet and he neither in his light - Ezio said -. If I were him, I would go out with at least one of them.

-Or you'd be sleeping with everybody - Altair, replied sarcastically.

-Fottiti! (Fuck you!) -exclaimed the Auditore showing him the middle finger.

-Guys, please, don't begin – Sofia said while she rolled her eyes.

-Connor is a professional - Shao Jun said with admiration-. Very focused on his duties, very nice and very polite.

- Hey, hey, hey!, you also want something with Connor? – Aveline said.

-N-no! No way! He's a good friend and very beautiful person. I doubt very much that we get to be boyfriends.

-Aha...

And the young African-American woman laughed and added:

-Well, I also want something with him, _mon chere amie _(my dear friend), just that there is a slight problem with first and last name.

-Please! - Altair exclaimed - Connor and that Hickey guy are nothing!

- But don't you see how he keeps a watchful eye on him, Alty? – Ezio inquired.

-I already told to don't call me "Alty", idiot!

-Out of joke, it is very true what you said, Ezio - Desmond said -. The Hickey guy keep an eye on him in a tremendous way...

- And speaking of jealousy... Look at who comes there.

Everyone turned to where was Connor.

Against the young man with long hair was Micheletto Corella, distant relative of Cesare Borgia and a regular customer... Just for Connor.

Micheletto, 26 years old and a PhD student, has been one of Connor's suitors with big insistence after Thomas Hickey, 42 years old and member of the prestigious lawyers buffet "Kenway & Co.", which owns Haytham Kenway, the barista's father. The only thing that distinguished both suitors was that Micheletto don't keep an eye to Connor a lot like Hickey, but he was looking for how to get close to Connor without being hurt and being send to the hospital for Hickey's courtesy.

When he saw Micheletto arrive, Connor wished in that moment that Micheletto dissappear, or being vanished... Whatever as long as he doesn't start to harass him with his date requests or the Starbucks became a real field of battle if Hickey came and saw... That.

Micheletto, surprisingly, took Connor's hand and gave him a kiss in it; the young Mohawk withdrew it immediately and claimed him:

- Hey, don't do that!

- Why not, _amore mio _(my love)? - Micheletto inquired.

- Because I am not gay!

- But you have mad men and women, _amore mio... _-the man of Italian origin replied as he took his hand and gave him another kiss.

- Stop!

Micheletto didn't hold out anymore

He rushed up Connor and attempted to kiss him. The companions of Connor, when saw that, decided to go out and defend his friend, but...

- REMOVE YOUR SOWS HANDS, SONOVABITCH! - someone shouted instantly while Corella received a punch and took Connor away from him.

The young boy almost have a strong blow to the head against the coffee machine if Ezio and Altair haven't saved him. Then, the three observed how Thomas Hickey, Connor's jealous suitor, was standing and looking in a threatening manner to Micheletto, at whom he was grabbing his shirt's neck.

-The boy told you to stay the fuck away, idiot - said you as he threw Micheletto to the other side.

Turning to Connor, Hickey asked:

-My coffee with rum, now.

-Uhmmm... O-ok... Ezio...

- An espresso coffee with rum in the way! -the Florentine said.

Ezio quickly prepared a cup of espresso coffee with a touch of rum to deliver to Hickey. The girls, on the other hand, started to panic when they saw how Micheletto stood up while Hickey got close to Connor and, with a flirtatious smile, said:

- If I haven't arrived in time, that idiot would have raped you... And no one is going to rape to mah boy.

-Mr Hickey...- Connor tried to talk about.

-There's your coffee, Mr Hickey - said Ezio as he gave him the Cup with the hot liquid.

-Thank yeh... How much is it?

- Five dollars - said Connor-... Beware!

Hickey departed until Micheletto tried to attack him. Instead of that, Micheletto landed on top of Altair, who punched him and pushed him towards Hickey; this one immediately took him from his shirt's neck and threw him through the glass of the window into the street.

_-Mon Dieu!_(My God!) - exclaimed Aveline too scared

-Connor, do something, goddanmit! -exclaimed Altair - that fucker will end to break the bussiness with this kind of disasters!

-But what do you want me to do? - Connor replied desperate

- Going out with Hickey is not among your ideas, right? -Ezio said.

- Are you cra-?!

The sound of cracking glass stopped his protest.

Hickey and Corella were hitting each other without somebody could stop them. Connor, watching that the situation was becoming very critical and fearing to not receive completely his pay because of the excesses that made the two, made a decision.

-Argh! Very well! IT IS ENOUGH!

The fighters stopped suddenly while Connor, exasperated, told them:

- I'm tired of this shit! Each time that you two are here, you do this kind of circus! Now thank to you two, my pay will be deduced to more than half for the damage, so please, stop fighting and discuss this in a civilized manner! Shit!

After saying that, Connor withdrew his things and went to the frames.

-Wow - murmured Ezio-... That was the most brilliant thing I have ever heard...

Hickey then gave a new punch to Micheletto and pushed him. Then, he went to talk to Connor. Altair, for his part, turned to Micheletto and asked him:

-Well, Mr. Corella, you will pay the damages or Mr Hickey will do so?

_**&%&%&**_

-Hey, babe, please, forgive meh... - said Hickey with sweetness as he joined his front with the young Mohawk.

-Are you mad, Hickey? -Connor replied with anger - I will not forgive you such spectacle!

-Hey, I was just protecting what is mine, ok? That idiot of Corella tried to abuse of you.

- I could stand up for myself.

-I know, but I like to do it...

And keeping his lips close to Connor's, he added:

-Now... shut up and kiss me.


End file.
